Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Pesky Fates
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: Instead of Calypso nursing Percy back to health after the Mt. St. Helens eruption Percy lands near Forks Washington and the curious Cullens nurse him back to health. Percy does not like being stared at.
1. The Sky Rains Demigods

Chapter 1: The Sky Rains Demigods

Yeah yeah yeah I don't own PJO OR Twilight. *pouts*

For the Cullen's Bella is a vampire but Nessie doesn't exist.

**Bold**= Ancient Greek

*********

No ones pov:

It's just Percy's luck to land in the next place where he can find with mythical creatures. Of course it was not his doing. After Mt. St. Helens erupted he was knocked out and the Fates chose his course.

*********

Edward's pov:

We all were going hunting today. Esme wanted us to do something like normal families do and have a family day. Yeah, like normal families are vampires and for their family day out they go suck animal blood.

Anyways, we found a pack of Elk in a clearing. Bella automatically tackled the biggest one. I smiled at my wife who didn't really notice. In his head Emmet was grumbling about how she always got the biggest one. I shot him a look and the thoughts dimmed a bit.

Alice was just about to take down a good sized one when she pulled up short. I was immediately engrossed in her vision. A boy with dark hair fell from the sky. And right before he hit the ground a giant black winged horse swooped down and caught him.

Alice snapped out of it. Her expression was confused as she pondered the dark haired boy. "Well?!" Rosalie asked. Always impatient that one is. Alice was about to speak when something flashed in the corner of my eye. I whirled around and the dark haired boy was falling out of the sky. All of us except Carlisle starred like idiots frozen in spot. I opened my mouth to tell him not to bother but then the winged black horse swooped out of the sky and saved him.

Even seeing it for the second time I still stared at the horse, which gracefully landed and lay down to allow us to pick up the boy. It almost seemed like the horse was asking for us to help the boy. Carlisle was on it immediately. After we figured out how to use our legs again we approached. The winged horse gave a look of longing at the boy before breaking into a run and shooting off into the sky and out of sight. Everyone besides Carlisle once again stared like idiots with our jaws on the ground.

When we looked closely at the boy we realized he was heavily damaged. In some places he was badly burnt and cut and his clothes were in shreds. We figured there were worse injuries too. The strange thing was his blood didn't look right. It almost looked kind of gold but then it flickered to red. I focused really hard and it stayed gold. I heard Carlisle mutter something like gold and blood under his breath but I was still awestruck.

Carlisle reached for a pulse and froze. "What?" I asked.

"Touch the boy." He said staring in wonder at the boy. I touched him. I felt a feeling of a sea breeze go through me, full of salt and water. It was quite obvious he wasn't human.

"What is he?" Bella asked kneeling at his side.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before." Carlisle stated in disbelief.

"Shouldn't we get him home?" Jasper asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Good point." Carlisle said. He tenderly picked the boy up and we all ran at vampire speed back home.

***********

When we got home Carlisle was trying to determine if he'd make it. I started to get impatient. "Should we change him?" I asked tapping my foot. Carlisle frowned and shook his head. "I think he'll make it and depending on what it is trying to change him could make things worse." Everyone nodded, he was right. Now we just had to wait for him to heal.

***********

Percy pov:

I woke up to a world of pain. I immediately sprang up from my bed. "Di immortales!" I cursed really loudly. The events of Mt. St. Helens were flooding back. I stumbled out of what seemed like a living room and out into the open air. I still had cuts all over.

I was so confused at where I was and who I was with, in my panic it seemed to be easier to speak in Ancient Greek. I started cursing and suddenly I felt the presence of something behind me.

I cursed some more in Greek as I whirled around and fumbled in my picket for riptide. When they saw the pen they must have thought I was insane. I quickly uncapped it and it transformed into a sword. Their eyes widened. The tall blond one began speaking to me.

"**We come in peace. My name is Carlisle and we nursed you back to health.**" Carlisle said.

"**But your vampires and by the way my name is Percy.**" I said. One with golden hair began translating. All of them stared at me in awe.

"**How do you know were vampires?**" Carlisle asked.

"**First of all the stench, second of all you guys aren't using the Mist very well.**" I said. Now they looked really confused.

"**What is this Mist you speak of?**" Carlisle asked. I put my hand over my mouth. I suddenly had an idea.

"**Let me try something.**" I said. Carlisle nodded. I walked forward with riptide and put it at his shoulder. The rest of the group looked alarmed and ready to attack. Carlisle stayed still. I carefully pressed in and it went straight through.

"You're mortal." I said.

"You speak English?" Carlisle asked. Wow, thanks for stating the obvious. I nodded. "And what do you mean by mortal?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"You must be a different type of vampire, and it's not my place to say." I said recapping riptide and tucking it in my pocket. They all stared at me again. These people do a lot of staring. Finally the one with golden hair asked the question that must have been on all of their minds.

"What are you?" He asked staring at me in wonder.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say." Suddenly I felt super tired. My knees began to shake and suddenly Carlisle was there holding me up.

"Come on back to bed." He said leading me back towards the house. I was too tired to argue. Before I fell asleep I asked for a cup of water. Carlisle nodded and one of them got me a cup. I tenderly stuck my hand in the cup and the water healed some of my cuts. The ones that weren't too severe. Salt water works better. Again they all stared at me.

I ignored the stares and settled back on some pillows suddenly I remembered. I cursed in ancient Greek again. I had a little bit of Ambrosia and Nectar with me. I took them out and quickly ate a bit. They stared again.

"What is this stare at Percy day?" I asked kind of rudely. Carlisle nodded and told them to let me rest. The last thing I remember was the murmur of voices before I fell asleep.

***********

Carlisle pov:

I was in the kitchen when I heard somebody yell "Di immortales!" Nobody had said anything. Suddenly I thought of the boy. He was gone. We all went outside to see the boy yelling in Ancient Greek so fast I could barely make out what he was saying.

Sensing our presence he whirled around a pen in his hand. The first thing we all noticed where his eyes, it was like looking into the sea itself. Though when the pen changed into a sword I was more focused on that.

"**We come in peace. My name is Carlisle and we nursed you back to health.**" I said raising my hands.

"**But your vampires and by the way my name is Percy.**" Percy said. I translated to English in my head so Edward could translate for everyone else.

"**How do you know were vampires?**" I asked.

"**First of all the stench, second of all you guys aren't using the Mist very well.**" He said. I tilted my head confused.

"**What is this Mist you speak of?**" I asked.

"**Let me try something.**" He said. I nodded thinking Edward would protest if he was going to hurt me. He put his blade up against my shoulder. I froze. Behind me they were preparing to attack. He pressed lightly and I didn't feel a thing. The blade went right through.

"You're mortal." He said. What did he mean by mortal? He just said he knew we were vampires.

"You speak English?" I asked. He nodded. "And what do you mean by mortal?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You must be a different type of vampire, and it's not my place to say." He said recapping his sword which turned back into a pen and tucking it in his pocket. We all stared again. Finally Edward asked what we'd all been wondering.

"What are you?" Edward asked staring at him in wonder.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say." He said. Suddenly his knees began to shake. I was there in a second supporting him.

"Come on back to bed." I said leading him back towards the house. He was too tired to argue. Before he fell asleep he asked for a cup of water. I nodded and had Bella get him a cup. He tenderly stuck his hand in the cup and the water healed some of his cuts. The ones that weren't too severe. Again we all stared.

He ignored our stares and settled back on some pillows. He cursed in ancient Greek again. He took out some interesting looking food and ate some; it gave some color to his face. We all stared again.

"What is this stare at Percy day?" He asked. I nodded and told them to him me rest. Percy's ocean eyes finally closed and left us in silence. We would figure out this boy, there was no way he could avoid it.

*************

Percy's pov:

Of course I couldn't have a dreamless sleep. I had to have dreams of the time I was in the labyrinth. I woke with a start. I sighed and climbed out of bed and went outside. It was a gloomy day out. I stared up at the sky. "Seriously uncle, you sent me too a bunch of nosy vampires. Thanks a bunch!" I yelled at the sky. Thunder rumbled and lightening struck dangerously close. "Sorry!" I yelled again and the thunder died away.

Suddenly I turned to see a beautiful mare. The look on her face was urgent. "Your father is worried about you, my lord. He thinks you had something to do with the Mt. St. Helens eruption." She said. I nodded.

"I caused it; me and Annabeth were on a quest for Hephaestus. They tried to scald me with lava so I summoned the sea and it all went downhill from there. Oh and by the way have my dad tell Zeus thanks for not blasting me out of the sky." The mare nodded.

"You're very lucky your uncle decided not to harm you, my lord." She said.

"Well I'm just the prophecy kid who could raise or destroy Olympus so maybe it was a bribe." I said with a grin. The mare smiled. "I will let your father know you are ok."

"Also, ask him if there are mortal vampires." I said. The mare looked at me.

"I know for a fact there are, you are with them, my lord." She said.

"One last thing," She nodded. "Say hi to Blackjack for me."

"He is the one who saved you from splatting on the earth, my lord." I looked up surprised.

"Is he near?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied. I whistled and she took this as a good time to leave and cantered off. Suddenly Blackjack appeared out of nowhere and soared down.

"What's up boss?" He said. I threw my arms around him.

"You saved me." He smiled.

"Just doing my job, by the way, do I get extra carrots for this?" I nodded.

"When we get back you can have extra carrots." He smiled. "Oh, and will you wait for me to recover before taking me back to camp? Causing Mt. St. Helens to explode takes a lot out of a person." He nodded. Suddenly I whirled around to see the vampires staring at me. Blackjack saw my expression and with one last wink took off out of view.

********

Yeah, I know it's not great, sue me. Actually don't!


	2. I am Thrown to the Wolves, Literally

Chapter 2: I am Thrown to the Wolves, Literally

FINALLY WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR… the disclaimer… Ha, ha I'm horrible!

Disclaimer: *is dragged in by angry lawyers* "Hey put me down!" *is given a look* "Fine I don't own PJO or Twilight, happy?

Ok I also decided Sam and Jacob ARE still in the same pack. Ok? Well if not, TOO BAD I'm the author! Cue evil authors laugh.

**********

Edward's POV:

Bella and I had just gotten back from school, and when we went inside the house, we saw that Percy was up and about again. I was seriously starting to think the kid was crazy.

"Seriously uncle, you send me to live with a bunch of nosy vampires? Thanks a bunch!" He yelled at the sky. The kid was definitely crazy. The rest of my family might want to know about this.

Thunder rumbled and lightening struck dangerously close.

"Sorry!" He yelled again and the thunder died away. I raised an eyebrow. Coincidence, I think not.

Then things got even stranger. A beautiful mare came out of the woods, but she was different than normal horses. Her blood smelt more impotent and more inviting.

I suddenly honed in on the mares thoughts, "Your father is worried about you, my Lord. He thinks you had something to do with the Mt. St. Helens eruption." He nodded.

Oh, so now he understands horses. And what's with the whole 'my Lord' thing? And the Mt. St. Helens eruption? That just happened and it was huge, how could this puny kid have anything to do with it. I quickly told Bella what the mare thought.

"I caused it; Annabeth and I were on a quest for Hephaestus. They tried to scald me with lava so I summoned the sea and it all went downhill from there." "Oh, and by the way, have my dad thank Zeus for not blasting me out of the sky." The mare nodded. My eyes widened. He caused the eruption?! Yeah right and my dad's God! And seriously, lava? Yeah he had burn marks, but lava would've killed him. And what's with the Zeus thing?! Who the heck was that and why did they want to bomb the kid?!

"You're very lucky your uncle decided not to harm you, my Lord." She thought.

'There she goes with that Lord thing again!' And now the kid has an Uncle named Zeus? Who was apparently merciful because he didn't blast the kids' aeroplane out of the sky with a bomb?

"Well, I'm just the prophecy kid who could raise or destroy Olympus, maybe it was a bribe." He said with a grin. The mare smiled. "I will let your father know you are ok." What is this? Some kind of prank!? What the heck is Olympus, and what prophecy!?

Bella stared in wonder as I explained everything that was going on.

"Also, ask him if there are mortal vampires." I said. The mare looked at me.

"I know for a fact there are, you are with them, my Lord." She said.

"One last thing," She nodded, telling me to go on, "Say hi to Blackjack for me."

"He is the one who saved you from splatting on the earth, my Lord." I looked up in surprise surprised. Oh, so now the flying horse has a name.

"Is he near?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied. He whistled, and she took this as a sign to leave before cantering off, Blackjack appearing out of nowhere and taking her place. My family appeared behind me, and I quickly told them everything that had been said. Now we were all confused.

"What's up boss?" Blackjack thought. Percy threw his arms around him. I whispered what the Pegasus had said to everyone else. What's with the whole boss thing?

"You saved me." He smiled.

"Just doing my job, by the way, do I get extra carrots for this?" He nodded.

"When we get back you can have extra carrots." He smiled. "Oh, and will you wait for me to recover before taking me back to camp? Causing Mt. St. Helens to explode takes a lot out of a person." He nodded. What was with this Mt. St. Helens thing? Percy tensed suddenly as he sensed our presence, whirling around to face us. We all stared at him in awe, again. With that, Blackjack gave one last wink to Percy and took off into the sky, disappearing within seconds.

************

Percy's pov:

Oh, this is just what I need. Now they're definitely suspicious. "I'm going for a walk." I said, before awkwardly walking away. They didn't try to follow me. I didn't know how I was going to take a walk, still being weak and hurt, but I was definitely not staying to be questioned. I do _**not**_ like being stared at!

I winced with each step that I took, but kept going. I wished the ocean was nearby, but of course it was probably a good couple miles.

"Just my luck," I mumbled as I limped farther into the woods.

The next thing I knew, I had found myself in a meadow that didn't have flowers. What kind of a stinking meadow doesn't even have flowers?! I was already irritated from the pain and nosy vampires that everything seemed to make things worse. Of _course_ my luck just had to get worse!

I sensed him before I saw him. He was pale just like the vampires I knew, but his eyes were different. They were blood red. I shivered - I should've run, but instead I hesitated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend of the Cullen's." He stated running his tongue over his lips. Now I was seriously nervous, I didn't have the strength to fight.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"The nice vampire family you've been staying with. You know, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet?"

Oh, so that's what their names were. I never asked. He took a step forward. I took one back, when suddenly he was behind me.

"Um, did you want something?" I asked nervously, knowing I was outmatched.

"You," He whispered softly in my ear. Damn! I stood no chance with a creature that moved that fast! I reached for Riptide but suddenly he had it in his fingers. He gave it a twirl.

"Shit!" I said. "Di immortales, why me?!" I yelled. He grinned, and just as suddenly as he was behind me, he was in front of me.

"I have been watching you, Perseus Jackson." He said, behind me again. Seriously, the randomly appearing around me thing was creeping me out.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you." I said nervously, shifting my weight to the balls of my feet.

"And why is that? Something with the fact that you're not mortal?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not and it's not a good idea to piss off my father!" I said feeling slightly more confident remembering who I was. "Yeah, something to do with that. You see, it's not a good idea to piss off my father."

"Who is your father, God?" He laughed as if it were a joke.

"One of them." I said, hoping to distract him. Now he looked confused. Gods, for a person who can move his body so fast his mind moves really slow!

"I don't really care who your father is, your blood will taste better than any mortals." He circled me slowly. I wasn't going down that easy though. I had a couple tricks up my sleeve. I yelled and unleashed the power of the ocean.

For a second he was blown back off his feet. All at once, he was swimming back towards me.

I was struggling to hold the water in place, the adrenaline from which I had gotten my strength from dwindling away. With one last effort, I used a current to push the vampire back a little, although it hardly did anything. The water began draining away, no longer under my control. I had no chance and he knew it.

He smiled at me with his razor sharp teeth. "Somebody not fully recovered yet? He asked smirking. I sank to the soggy we ground shaking.

"Come on!" I shouted at the sky, nobody responding.

He was abruptly on top of me, raking his razor sharp nails down my neck. I howled in pain as blood poured out of the slits, and he carefully licked the almost golden blood that flowed down my neck, staining my shirt.

I realized he was playing with me; I wouldn't die without a world of pain first.

I barely even managed a whimper as he tore open my shirt, his nails digging into my skin, shredding it. His sandpaper-like tongue made me shiver as it lapped up all the blood that escaped my body.

Even more blood began to flow, but now he was creeping closer to my neck again , his eyes fixated on my pulse point. He couldn't resist the temptation to bite. I wailed as he positioned his teeth right below my jaw, tensing. His cold teeth lingered at my throat for a minute and I shut my eyes, waiting for death.

With a loud cry, he was thrown off me as a pack of humongous wolves charged at him. He stood his ground, even though he was heavily outnumbered.

I struggled to my feet, still very weak but pumped with even more adrenaline than before. I lifted some water out of the ground and over my head. My chest was bleeding freely and I was beginning to feel light headed. I knew it wouldn't be much longer before the world went black. I felt anger boil in the pit of my stomach and I blasted the vampire, using the last of my strength. This time he tried to brace himself but he was helpless. He flew back and the wolves were on top of him ripping and shredding. I saw none of this.

All I saw was a beautiful russet wolf with powerful eyes, staring] at me intently. Oh, great! I sank to the muddy ground and lights exploded behind my eyes. The water that lay on the ground instantly crawled up my body and began healing some of the minor wounds. The bigger ones would need ambrosia and nectar. Of course, now only a couple wolves were finishing the job while the rest of them were watching the water heal some of me.

"Thank you, father." I whispered. The wolves looked confused. The last thing I remember was the worried look in the russet wolves eyes and the wet, squishy feeling of the muddy soaking ground claiming my weary body.

**********

Jacob's POV:

It was a slow day as nothing fun was happening. I was interrupted from a much needed sleep by Embry knocking on my bedroom door. So much for a peaceful day.

"What is it?" I moaned, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Vampire attacking a child. Sam wants us now." I rolled out of bed and instantly bolted out the door, all tiredness forgotten. I didn't bother to change, instead just exploding into my wolf form the second we cleared the trees. Instantly Sam was instantly in my mind, directing us towards where the attack was. I feared we were going to be too late.

Embry and I burst into the meadow, and my eyes took in many things at once. The first and most important thing I saw was the vampire was about to bite the boy. Sam took care of that, tackling the vampire and sending him flying away. Everyone else got Sam's signal to fight except me. I was supposed to hang back in case he tried to escape.

The second was that the ground was soaked everywhere except for a ring around the boy with black hair and eyes of the sea. It was normal for Forks, the rainiest town in the Olympic Peninsula, to be wet and muddy but this was extraordinary. He was the only thing dry including the vampire.

The third thing I mind-gasped at. The boy was bleeding golden blood. He was most certainly not human. The boy was whimpering but still struggled to his feet, his golden blood flowing from his shredded chest. His knees wobbled, but he seemed to be concentrating.

Then, the water that had previously soaked the ground was almost instantly rising up, over the boys head. I stared in shock, yet I had to keep my eyes on the vampire. This one had obviously just had blood and was ready to fight us off - a very dangerous combination.

The boy had a fierce look in his eyes and the water that the boy was controlling shot straight at the vampire. The cold-one braced for it, but was still blown back off his feet. Everyone quickly tackled him and began tearing him apart. I sighed, not much action for me today.

In the next second, the boy's ocean eyes were on me. His whole body shook and he shrank to his knees, gasping.

Then things got weirder the rest of the water from the ground slinked towards him and crawled up his body, moving towards the minor wounds, flowing over them, and I couldn't help but stare like an idiot as the water healed his cuts.

Even though the pack had seen with their own eyes that the boy's blood was golden was hard enough to believe, but now apparently he could control water, and it could heal him too? This was no ordinary mortal.

Most of us were now around the boy staring in awe like idiots. Suddenly he turned his face towards the sky and said "Thank you, father." Now we were all completely confused and staring like idiots in awe.

Then the boy fell back, his eyes closing in unconsciousness. We all snapped back into reality. I transformed and rushed towards him, picking his limp form up into my arms. Sam gave me a nod, and I began running the race for the boys life.


End file.
